Mobile telephones tend to have significantly more adjustable characteristics than conventional telephones. For example, known mobile telephones include means for adjusting the sound volume so as to accomodate variations in ambient noise and the operating environment. Thus, when speaking in a car, a higher sound volume is generally used than in, say, a theatre or when in a conference.
Known mobile telephones also make provision for adjusting the ringing volume, again, in accordance with the situation of the user. Outdoors, for example, the ringing volume can be adjusted to its maximum, whereas indoors a lower ringing intensity may be preferred. Furthermore, in a theatre or when in a conference, it may be preferable to switch off the ringer altogether.
In addition to the characteristics which can be controlled over a range of values, mobile telephones are also known which have characteristics which may be switched on or switched off. Examples of these characteristics include whether a tone is heard when a key is pressed, whether warning tones are generated, whether the telephone's lights are switched on and whether calls are automatically transferred, etc.
In known mobile telephones, it is necessary for a user to adjust each individual characteristic when moving from one environment to another such as, for example, when coming out of a meeting or when going outdoors etc. Thus, under these situations, it is necessary for a user to identify each individual characteristic and make suitable adjustments. Usually, this involves selecting characteristics from a menu, adjusting the characteristic selected from the menu and then resetting the telephone to its normal operating mode.
Consequently, it is tedious for an operator to adjust a plurality of characteristics and there is a tendency for characteristics not to be placed into their ideal setting when the telephone is moved from one environment to another. Thus, although the ability to make the appropriate adjustment is provided by the device itself, these adjustments are often not made, resulting in the telephone not offering the best possible performance for each situation within which it is placed.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved mobile telephone. A further object of the present invention is to facilitate the adjustment of operating characteristics of a mobile telephone.